The Glee Project: Abraham's Most Embarrassing Week
by Aziansrcool123
Summary: This is what happens between the weeks of Adaptability and Fearlessness, Abraham Lim's most embarrassing week. The Glee Project Season 2.


The Glee Project: Abraham's Embarrassing Week

Monday

Abraham's Pov:

Adaptability week just ended, with Mario's performance of 'Keep Holding On'. It's been two days since he left. It's 7:00 a.m., and raining outside and everyone (except for me) is sleeping. I'm bored out of my mind, when I get an idea. I think it would help everyone's moods if I play a prank on somebody.

The only problem is who I should choose. There's fun-loving jokester Charlie, but I don't think he will react well. I could do shy sexy Nellie, but she's too nice. Shanna is too perky for someone to be pranked, Ali is too innocent, Lily doesn't seem like a girl to mess with, the same with Aylin. That leaves Blake and Michael. Should I choose the sweet math-sexual, or the nice jock? Nice jock would have a funnier reaction.

I go on my laptop and watch some prank videos, for inspiration when one certain video catches my eye.

I head out to Wal-Mart to get the equipment; there I head to the woman's section, and pick out some cheap lingerie. I do self-checkout, and a bunch of strangers look at what I'm buying, and then look at me. I just ignore them and take all of the lingerie to my car.

When I get there Blake is still sleeping. I sneak into his stuff, and take all of his clothes. I replace it with all of the lingerie that I bought earlier, and head to the laundry room. A thought pops into my head as I'm walking, what if he asks Michael or Charlie to borrow some clothes!? I reach the laundry room and let out a sigh; both of them are doing their laundry too. I place all of his clothes in the washing machine and start it.

I go to the kitchen to find Michael, Charlie, Ali, Aylin, and Nellie talking.

"Hey Abraham," Nellie simply says. I see everyone turn their head to see me, and then turn back.

"Hey Abby," Charlie says while pulling me into a noogie. I pull away from him and glare at him for bringing up the name from last night.

_**Flashback** (This Happened Sunday)_

_I had just finished re-dying my hair red when Aylin called me to the living room. All of the current cast members were in the living room, sitting in a circle on the floor. Aylin suggested we play Truth or Dare, everyone agreed, except for me._

"_Come on Abraham it's just a game" Charlie whined. I can't believe how much he sounded like a toddler._

"_I don't want to it brings up bad memories for me," I said a little quieter. Everyone gave me a pitiful look until Aylin came up to me and whispered, "Don't worry; you're with friends who care about you," _

_Everyone gave me a pleading look until I finally gave in, "Fine I'll play,"_

"_Okay, since I suggested the game I'll go first," Aylin said. I just rolled my eyes at her antics._

"_Nellie, truth or dare?" Aylin asked/yelled. Nellie thought about it for a minute before answering, "Truth". _

_Aylin grinned from ear to ear, obviously hoping Nellie would choose truth, "So Nellie, rank all the guys in the room from 1-10 based on hotness," after hearing this Nellie shifted around, obviously uncomfortable._

"_Well I would say Charlie is an 8," Charlie had a look of shock on his face and I couldn't help chuckling, yet Nellie didn't notice, "Abraham is an 8.5," Charlie than started stuttering over words, probably wondering how the flamboyant Asian got a higher score than him in hotness. "I have to ask Nellie, why do I get a decimal?" I asked trying to make her more nervous than she already was._

_She glared at me while I gave her an innocent look, causing some of our fellow friends to laugh, "I gave it to you because you're a 9, but you don't have as much masculinity as the other guys, so I decided you deserve it half way. Although now I'm regretting it because of the constant teasing, so I feel you're more of an 8, does that feel right Abby?" she smirked at me while I blushed deep red._

_Everyone started laughing at my embarrassment and I instantly glared at Nellie. She was the only person that found out the story of when I dressed up like a girl and took the name Abby on a dare. The exact reason I hated this game ever since._

"_It's always funny seeing Abraham embarrassed and all," I glared at him, "but I don't understand why he's embarrassed," Charlie finishes. The rest get a curious look on their faces as well._

_I turn to glare at Nellie, and she turns to me and gives me an innocent look, "Can we just get on with the game!?" I burst out. Everyone soon relaxes and Nellie finishes tying Blake and Michael for nines._

_It's then Nellie's turn and guess who she picks, Me, "Abraham truth or dare?" I know that if I choose truth then she would ask me about the game before, so there was only one way out._

"_Dare," I exclaim proudly. Nellie seems disappointed for a minute, before a smile grows on her face, "Abraham I dare you to tell us about your last truth or dare game," I instantly pale while everyone turns to hear my story. I decide there is only one way out of this situation. I quickly get up and run. I run to the boys' room, hoping to lock myself in there until everyone falls asleep, but unfortunately Blake tackles me from behind, right in front of the door to the room. _

_Blake lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder, while I try to squirm away. He sets me down between Charlie and Michael, just in case I get any ideas. Everyone still stares at me waiting for the story, and I decide to just rip the bandage off._

"_It was when I was in high school, and it was a Saturday. I was hanging out with some of my friends at my friend Ryan's house. We were playing truth or dare, and it was my second turn getting picked. I chose dare because previously I had a question about my crush, anyways they dared me to dress up like a girl and walk around the park nearby. So when I was finished getting ready I chose the name Abigail and we headed out. It wasn't that bad, until my crush saw me and took pictures of me and posted it on the school newspaper. And that is why I hate truth or dare," I told kind of quickly with no doubt red cheeks. To my surprise everyone was quiet throughout the entire story; I started feeling appreciative of my friends, until they all busted out laughing. All of them were literally rolling on the floor, while I was tomato red._

"_Hey look, his face matches his hair!" Lily said nearly choking to death. That just caused everyone to laugh even harder until I had enough. I went to the boys' room and shut the door. I laid down on my bed trying to tune out their laughter._

_After a few minutes all of my friends came in with guilty looks on their faces._

"_Look Abraham I'm sorry for making you tell us the story, it was wrong for embarrassing you like that," Nellie says with a somber look on her face. I just simply tell them it's okay and they quickly disband. _

_The guys stay back, as this is their room, and sit down quietly, "Abraham dude, we're sorry for laughing at you like that, it was wrong and we shouldn't have pushed you like that," Michael says to me. Blake and Charlie nod their heads in agreement. I give them a forgiving look, and we all go to sleep._

_But before anyone does Charlie ends the day with some last words, "Good night guys, good night, Abby," I blush under my blanket while the rest of the guys laugh their way to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Shut up Charlie," I quietly mumble. Everyone else just chuckles at my response.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and make small talk with the others, until I hear the shower turn on.

I quickly go to the bathroom and to my luck Blake isn't in there, he probably went to get his hair stuff, I grab the clothes he changed out of and head to the laundry room. I throw the clothes in with the rest and head back to the living room. I run into Blake with a towel around his waist and I get a bit nervous, but greet him, "Hey Blake,", "Hey Abraham."

I enter the room and see that everyone has woken up; their watching re-runs of The Glee Project episodes. This is the one where Dani and Taryn leave the house.

I watch along with them when we hear a scream, "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES!" It sounds like the familiar voice of non-other than Blake Jenner.

He comes rushing in holding a handful of lingerie. We all laugh at his reaction, and at the fact that he's naked, in a towel, holding lingerie.

He gives us all a dirty look, but no one cares to notice. I try to blend in by laughing, which isn't hard, but he notices my guilty look and that I'm not laughing as hard as the others. He marches right up to me and demands, "Tell Me Where My Clothes Are!"

I can't help but chuckle at how he looks right now, but then he uses his other hand to get a fistful of my shirt and brings me face to face with him. I throw a nervous glance to the others, but their all too busy laughing to notice. His look finally makes me snap and I tell him, "Fine, they're in the laundry room being washed."

He lets go of my shirt and I stumble backwards, he has a mixture of anger and shock into one look. He rushes to the laundry room and lets out a yell.

He quickly comes back and grabs me by the arm. I let out a yelp as he brings me forward. I trip and fall at the speed he's dragging me by. He looks back at me and a grin spreads on his face.

As I'm getting up he pushes my head down and keeps it there, then I can feel his hand grab the black waistband of my red boxer briefs. I know what he's going to do before he does it and so I try to beg for his forgiveness, "Please Blake I'm sorry, it was only a joke." All he does is grin at my discomfort and he pulls with all his strength. I scream in pain as the underwear is pulled to my mid-back. I can hear the footsteps of the others, but am in too much pain to care. After what seems like eternity, he finally let goes. The pain dies down, but my embarrassment rises.

Everyone rushed over here once the heard me, and once they saw what was happening they laughed even harder than when they saw Blake.

I started blushing, again, and headed to the bathroom to fix my wedgie. When I came out everybody seemed like they were laughing even harder than before. I ignored them and went online, only to find a new picture was posted onto our website, and it was the picture of me getting wedgied!


End file.
